The Return of Twilight
by Zenzy-Feury-1992
Summary: Link's saved the world from the twilight and defeated Ganondorf. Now the twilight is beginning to return and Ganondorf lives once more. What will Link have to do to do to put an end to this forever? And will he ever see Midna again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Author's Note:

So, as the disclaimer states, this is a fanfict about TLOZ: Twilight Princess. It intend to write from after the events in the game so I'll most definitely refer to times in the game so in other words **SPOILER WARNING** and you may want to have actually played the game before reading this... that'll help. So this is hopefully going to be a LinkxMidna fanfict mainly but there will be a little of LinkxIlia too. I say hopefully for the fact that my stories usually write themselves and pairs don't always end up the way I intended them to.

Warning you now that I'm the kind of person who can't force myself to write. If I do, it'll be awful so please be patient. This fanfict isn't the only thing I'm writing as I have four other novels in the making that I intend to publish so I might be writing one of them.

Anyways, I've gotta give credit to my friend for giving me the idea to post a fanfict online. She's writing one now and it's a Naruto NejiTen fanfict. It's great so if you like Naruto, you should check it out.

.net/s/5163992/1/The_Jiyuu_rebellion

You won't regret it.

Anyways, onto the story.

~*~

It was over. I'd cleansed Hyrule of the twilight and defeated Ganondorf. I'd rescued the children, restored Ilia's memory, and saved the princess. But, if I'd done it all, why did I feel so empty?

"It's finally over," the princess said as she stood beside me. "You did it. And thanks to Minda, twilight will never harm this world again."

I cringed at the mention of her name. "Let's go home," I sighed. I could see confusion and worry crease her forehead from the corner of my eye.

She took my hand and closed her eyes. A bright light obscured my vision and, when it dimmed, we were standing outside the castle. She took a couple steps towards the castle doors before turning and saying, "Goodbye, Link."

I tried to look and sound even a little happy but, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hide my sorrow. "Take care, Princess Zelda," I waved as I turned my back to her. I could almost feel her worry hanging in the atmosphere around me, choking me, but I couldn't bring myself to turn and apologize for my behaviour.

I made my way through castle town and was about to exit through the southern gate when a familiar voice called my name.

"Hey, Link!"

I turned to Telma as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her bar.

"So how's that little sweetheart, Ilia?" she asked me when I sat down.

"She's back home in Ordon. I was just heading back there myself," I said.

"So then, I guess this is the end of your journey," Telma said.

"I highly doubt it," a stern female voice said.

I turned and saw the black haired Ashei.

"People like him and I never find the end of our journey," she added.

"Just so long as Ganondorf is gone, my journey is over," I said before rising from my seat and leaving. I made my way to the field south of Castle Town and retrieved the charm Ilia had given me from my pocket. It doubled as a whistle that, when blown, called my horse to me.

I put my mout to the charm and, as the melody sounded, I heard whinnies and galloping footsteps on the wind and saw a brown mare on the horizon. It'd been a while since I rode Epona. I usually just used 'her' magic to teleport across Hyrule.

I sighed again before urging Epona into a gallop.

~*~

As I broke through the forests of the Faron Province, I took in the familiar surroundings. I stopped when I reached my home in the tree and allowed Epona to rest in the nearby grass.

"Link, you're back!"

I turned around and saw Colin standing between me and the path that lead to the rest of the village. "Hi, Colin," I muttered.

"You should come see everyone. We've all been waiting for you," Colin said.

"Yeah, I was just on my way," I lied. I was in no mood to entertain people.

~*~

At the end of the night, after everyone celebrated the children, Ilia, and my return, I sat by the edge of the water, away from all the commotion.

"I'm glad you're back, Link," Ilia said as she sat beside me.

"Yeah," I mumbled indifferently.

"I'll bet this is a change from the constant action that was your life," she said.

"Mhm," I mumbled again. "I kind of miss it."

"What about taking Epona and going on a trip? We could go together."

"Maybe."

"Youre going to have to stay on top of that training to keep your skills in peak form so how about sparring with me tomorrow?" Rusl asked from behind us.

"No offense, Rusl, but I don't think you're skilled enough to face Link," Ilia said.

"What?! Hey!" Rusl said.

"She's right," I said. As an idea hit me, I stood. "Besides, I have a better idea. Have you ever heard of The Cave of Ordeals?"

"I've heard of it but I thought it was just a story?" Rusl said.

"No, it's real. I've been there but I haven't had the time to attempt the fifty floors. I went in once to train but I had to leave at the tenth floor," I said.

"I guess that would explain the sudden appearance of fairies at the Ordon Spring. After all, the legends tell that if a traveler reaches the tenth floor, a great fairy will release fairies to the spring," Rusl said.

"Yeah, that's why," I said. "Either way, I'm going to go to the Cave of Ordeals. I have time now." I was suddenly excited.

"Oh," Ilia said. I could hear the sorrow in her voice. She wanted to travel with me but if I was going to the cave, she couldn't come. I felt bad, but this was something I needed to do.

"I guess you set out tomorrow?" Rusl asked.

"Yeah," I said.

I went home to go to sleep shortly after that. I was going to get up early to leave tomorrow since getting to the Cave of Ordeals was an ordeal in itself.

~*~

So, one chapter down and (insert number here) to go. Sorry guys but I have no idea how long this will be. As I said, it writes itself.

Bear with me, but I'll probably get another chapter up soon. Depends on work and my other books but I know exactly what's going to be written in the next chapter. I'd write it now but my dinner's getting cold.

Comments welcomed! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

First off, I want to thank VEMONDARK for being my first reviewer. Glad you like it and I'll do what I can to update as often as possible. If anyone has suggestions for plot, I'll consider anything.

Okay, so we ended of the last chapter with Link deciding to go to the Cave of Ordeals so let's get started.

~*~

I took a deep breath and looked ahead. I'd been riding Epona for a while but I finally made it to Lake Hylia. There was really only one sane way to get here and that would be to take one of Falbi's chickens and float down. If you don't do that, you've got to make your way to Zora's Domain and let the water carry you or jump off a cliff at the south end of Castle Town, both which might kill you.

Either way, I made it to Lake Hylia and that's all that mattered. Now I just needed Fyer to launch me to the desert, which I surprised doesn't kill me.

I made my way through the water and to Fyer's shop.

"Link, I haven't seen you in a while," Fyer said.

"Yeah, up until now I've had other motives for getting to the desert but..." my voice trailed off as memories of her filled my mind. "I'm going to need your help from now on," I mumbled.

"You okay?" Fyer asked me.

I pushed the memories away and said, "Yeah." I gave Fyer his rupees and stepped into the cannon. I remembered this part well so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't do much. I could still hear the loud cannon fire and felt the wind rushing past me. The pressure of the wind itself was enough to make me pass out... and I did.

~*~

When I came to, I was lying on the sandy floor of the desert. "Damn, I'm never going to get used to that," I mumbled as I scratched my head. I sat up and looked around. It was dark... darker than usual, even for night. "Something's wrong," I whispered.

I turned my gaze to Arbiter's Grounds with hesitation. I couldn't believe that I actually decided to come here even though I knew this was where I last saw her. When my eyes met the Arbiter's Grounds, I was shocked. Flowing up from the Grounds were dark clouds... twilight.

"But how?!" I gasped and, before I knew it, I was running towards the Arbiter's Grounds. _She destroyed the mirror! Without that mirror, twilight... and everyone in it... nothing from the Twilight Realm can reach this world!_

I fought my way through to the Mirror Chamber. I don't know why I was so determined to figure out the cause of this cloud of twilight. Maybe it was because of my recent life of protecting Hyrule... or the effect of the triforce of courage that I still held... or the fact that I wanted to see her. If the twilight was here, maybe she was too.

When I reached the Mirror Chamber, I was shocked. Masks of the Sages were scattered on the ground, which only meant one thing. They'd all been killed. But by what? Or who? The stone that once acted as one of two parts to the door to the Twilight Realm was glowing a fierce black light. The cloud above me was coming from this very stone. I turned my gaze to the place where the Mirror of Twilight once stood and felt my heart drop. It was still lost. Shards of the mirror blended and hid within the sand below my feet. Broken beyond repair. She was never coming back.

"Link!"

I turned to the voice and saw Zelda standing with sword in hand.

"You have to get away from here!" she shouted. "We both do! Before it's too late!"

"I can't just leave! This twilight is just the beginning! If we don't stop it now, everything, all that we worked so hard to stop, will happen again. Time will repeat itself... just like she said!" I shouted.

"This twilight can't progress any farther without us! As long as we're not here, Hyrule is safe!" she screamed.

I knew this princess was wise but I couldn't bring myself to walk away. If this was happening in our world, what was happening in hers? I drew the Master Sword and, not knowing what else to do, I charged at the great stone.

"Link! No!" Zelda shrieked.

I ignored her and stabbed my sword into the base of the rock, at the very point where the black light seemed to begin. As soon as the Master Sword made contact with the stone, the black light turned to a blinding white. I dropped the sword and covered my eyes from the light.

When the light dimmed, I lowered my arms and looked to the stone. Glowing faintly was a triforce. But what caught my attention was the man before it.

"Ganondorf," I growled.

"Pathetic fool," he said in a deep voice.

"How?! I killed you!" I shouted.

"When one obtains a blessed power of the goddesses, anything is possible. It wasn't hard to recreate a body to reside in. All I needed was a few sacrifices," Ganondorf said with pride. "And then, in order to return to the world of light and escape my prison, I just needed you."

"No," I heard Zelda whisper from behind me. "I never imagined it was him."

~*~

So, what do you think Ganondorf's gunna do? He said he needed Link to get back to the world of light but what does Link have to do with any of this? Or Zelda for that matter? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters.

Hey, guys. First things first, I am aware that I have been spelling Midna's name as Minda. In my defence, it's not my fault. I'm using Microsoft Word and its autocorrect option is automatically changing it do Minda. I only just realized it now so I fixed it and it shouldn't happen again. Sorry.

Anyways, we left off with Ganondorf's arrival and a lot of questions so, on with it!

~*~

"Yes, princess, it is me. I'm surprised you even knew what was happening. If not for this fool's naivety, you could've ruined my plan," Ganondorf said.

"I've killed you once, Ganondorf! I can kill you again!" I shouted as I grabbed the Master Sword from the ground.

"Ah, but that was a mistake I made once and won't make again," Ganondorf said as his body vanished to black dust that seemed to float on an unknown wind. As the dust moved, the cloud of twilight followed, revealing the sun.

"Princess Zelda, what just happened?" I asked.

"Ganondorf was controlling the twilight from within the Twilight Realm. I didn't know it was him but I knew that someone had gotten hold of the triforce of power and was trying to use it to get back to the world of light," Zelda said.

"But how? I thought the only passage way was through the Mirror of Twilight," I said.

"No, those who possess the power of the triforce, be it wisdom, courage, or power, can travel between worlds at any time. That is how Zant came to this world. His power was a gift from his god, Ganondorf, and so, he was borrowing the power for the triforce from him," Zelda said.

_I can see her at any time?!_ I brought my focus back to what was important. "So then, why did Ganondorf need me?" I said.

"I'm sure it had something to do with his death. Maybe the fact that when he died, the power diminished. I knew he needed either you or I to revive his power. That's why I told you to leave. He wouldn't have been able to return without us," Zelda said.

I lowered my eyes. Me, the Hero of Time, had just brought another calamity onto the world. I was so focused on finding her; I didn't think to listen to why Zelda told me not to go. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay; I know you were only trying to find Midna. Just remember, she did what she did to protect us, not to separate you two," Zelda said.

"Yeah, and now I've summoned a great evil unto the world and put everything she and I did to waste," I mumbled.

I heard Zelda's breath cut off as she struggled to find the words to comfort me. Her silence only proved that I was right. I looked to the ground and was confused when I saw some of the sand sparkling. _The mirror!_ I looked around and saw that there were sparkling grains of sand everywhere only they weren't exactly sparkling, but glowing.

"What is this?" Zelda said as she scooped some of the sand in her hands.

"Shards of the mirror," I said.

"But why are they glowing?" Zelda asked.

"However brief, the three parts of the triforce were reunited," a strange voice said.

Zelda and I turned and saw a sage.

"I thought you were all killed?" I said.

The remaining sage picked up the mask of one of his friends and stroked it gently. "I'm the only survivor," he said.

"What was that about this reunion of the triforce?" Zelda asked.

"When the three goddesses meet, great things happen, such as..." the sage's voice trailed off as the mask in his hand raised and moved to the air beside him before the sage of that mask appeared. "Lives that were unjustly ended are revived."

I looked around and saw that the other masks were rising and the sages were being revived.

"So the mirror?" Zelda asked.

"Was destroyed to prevent twilight from spreading in this world again but now that the Dark Lord has returned to the world of light anyways, the shattering of the mirror was an unnecessary sacrifice. It too is being revived," the original sage said.

My eyes widened and my breaths fell short. "Midna..." I whispered so low that no one heard.

The shards of the mirror in Zelda's hand rose away from the sand and hovered in the air. Then all the other fragments around us joined them in the air before rising higher and joining in the center, just above the stand where the mirror once stood. As the fragments gathered, they all quickly shot down to the stand as their faint glow intensified.

The light was bright but I couldn't close my eyes like everyone else had. This is what I wanted. It had only been a day since she left but I'd grown to love her... company... so if this meant that I could see her again, I wouldn't risk waking from this dream by blinking. I watched until the light dimmed and I saw the Mirror of Twilight, whole, resting in its stand.

"The mirror!" Zelda said.

I ran to the stand and jumped onto it before turning to the panel that triggered the mirror. Before I could step on it, the mirror activated and lit up the stone. I stood, eyes wide, and waited to see who would appear. The first to show was the stairs that came when you stepped on the panel. Then, from within the stone, a fine white dust came and floated over to the top of the staircase before solidifying.

"Link," Midna said as she stood at the top of the stairs. "I've missed you."

~*~

She's back! I wish link and Midna were never really separated so I did the next best thing and reunited them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I'd be lying if I said I was writing one of my other books this entire time. Truth is, I've been lazing around my house doing absolutely nothing when I wasn't working. I have been writing one of my other books in hope to try to get it published or started before summer's over but not the whole time. Anyways, you've waited long enough so I guess I should get to the chapter.

~*~

"Midna," I mumbled. "I…"

"What happened? How did Ganondorf cross over without the Mirror of Twilight?" Midna asked.

"He used the triforce of courage that resides within Link to revive his own power. Those who possess one of the three parts of the triforce can travel between worlds," the sage repeated.

"But how did he come back. He mentioned something about sacrifices," Zelda said.

Midna closed her eyes and I could see her pain. I wanted to console her but I was worried that now wasn't the right time. There were more important things at hand and if I… now just wasn't the time.

"He used my people. He took their lives to resurrect his own," she said with tears in her voice. It took all of my willpower not to hold her.

"Do you have any idea what his plan is?" Zelda asked.

Midna chuckled and lifted my heart as well as her own. "What else do you expect from Ganondorf? World domination. He's left the Twilight Realm in ashes and now he wants this world. It'll be the same here. If he can't gain control, he'll destroy this world and everyone in it."

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

Midna's face turned emotionless

~*~ _Midna's POV _

_Earlier in the Twilight Realm…_

_I've missed this place but I can't help missing him. Why didn't you say anything, Link? _I was sitting on my throne as memories filled my mind. I remembered him standing at the opposite end of this very room with me at his shoulder. Both of us determined and angry. "Oh, Zant. How corrupted you were," I mumbled.

"Princess!"

I looked up from my lap and saw one of my people frantically running towards me. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's chaos! Something is killing the-"

Then I watched in shock as the Twilit being before me began to choke and fell to his knees. I jumped from my seat and ran to his side. "What's wrong?!"

"It's… it's him… he's b…" his voice trailed off as he fell to the ground and vanished.

I stared, confused and worried. What was happening in my kingdom? "Him?" I mumbled. Then it struck me. "No, it can't be!"

"But it is."

I turned quickly to my throne and saw the vile Ganondorf seated with his blade.

"I must admit, you're quite smart to realize who caused this. Although, you're still naïve enough to not be able to stop me," Ganondorf said.

"I seem to remember a moment like this, Ganondorf. You were sitting in the throne of Hyrule Castle which, just like now, is a throne that you don't belong in and I stood here with the Hero of Twilight. We defeated you last time so what makes you think this will be any different?" I asked.

"Because I do believe that the so called 'Hero of Twilight' isn't standing beside you this time, is he? True as it may be, you did lead him to me but I remember that when you tried to be the hero and face me on your own, you fell and if not for those damned Spirits of Light, you'd still be dead. You may have helped him but Link was the one who defeated me. Without him, you'll die and so long as he stays ignorant to the power he holds, he won't be able to save you," he said.

"Ah, but if you please, go back to that moment in your memory when we fought and see if you can spot the difference between then and now," I said. I waited for him to respond but he didn't seem to know the angle I was coming from. "Then, I was a mere imp and my powers were reduced to almost nothing compared to what they are now."

"I'd like to see you prove that." He drew his sword and charged at me.

I waved my hand and, using my twilight powers, I sent a ball of black in his direction. The ball collided with him and sent him back into my throne, destroying the stone seat. "I believe I've proven my point," I said.

Ganondorf stood slowly from the dust and rubble. "Yes, I'd say you have. Oh well. If this world won't be mine then it simply won't be," he said as he vanished to black dust. And with his disappearance, I heard screams of my people from outside the palace. I ran to a window and saw creatures of the twilight attacking everything that moved and destroying everything that didn't. The guards attempted to fend them off but every time they'd lower their numbers to one, the remaining beast would shriek, waking his comrades back to war. And every time a beast shrieked, the guards cringed and covered their ears, letting down their guard which resulted in many of them being a slaughtered. I watched in horror for a moment before I ran through the palace chambers. As I ran, the three Fused Shadows that remained in my possession floated out from under my cloak and spiralled around me. Their power was greatly diminished without their fourth counterpart but it was still strong. When I breached, the palace doors, nothing was left. I couldn't find a single living Twilit being. "My people!" I cried.

The twilight creatures turned to me at the sound of my tortured voice. They all charged at once, waking me from my reverie and bringing me back to what was important. I held my hand up and a field of orange light covered all of the open ground before me where the creatures stood. Memories filled my mind as I remembered the last time I used this power. I could almost picture a grey and black wolf charging though the crowd of monsters, killing everyone it touched. I couldn't help but smile. Then, when the monsters were gone and the wolf that was a figment of my imagination vanished, I remembered that I'd never see him again. I forced myself to forget the memories. "It's only been a day and my heart is already broken from his absence," I mumbled.

I looked around the grounds of my home and winced at the sight of the mangled corpses of my people. Then I saw the portal light up. "How?! I destroyed the mirror?!"

~*~ _Link's POV - Current Time_

"And now I'm here and I guess Ganondorf is too," Midna said.

"We have to stop him," I said with determination.

Midna looked at me and I could see a faint smile before she frowned. "But how? We don't even know where he is?"

"That never stopped us last time," I said. "After all, he said it was us as a team that defeated his last time and now you're even stronger than before."

This time, she smiled brightly. "You're right. We can beat him. And this time, we'll strip him of his power."

"Both ours and your world would be better off if you held the triforce of power, Midna," Zelda said.

"Well, looks like we've got some work to do," Midna laughed.

~*~

Well, there you go. Hopefully it won't take me as long as last time but I won't make any promises. Reviews please! Let me know if you what you think. I want to know if you think I should bring on a LinkxMidna moment in the next chapter or if it's too early.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Okay, to start things off, I just wanted to apologize to smashbrawlguy and everyone else who noticed this. In chapter three, I referred to Link as the Hero of Time and in this particular game, he is not. I realized this and I fixed it in the fourth chapter and I have it fixed in the copy of the chapter on my computer but I haven't changed it on the site yet. Sorry and thanks for letting me know. If I hadn't caught it myself, then I probably wouldn't have by now but I'll make sure to get it right from now on.

Tally so far: 2 mistakes… Minda instead of Midna

…Hero of Time instead of Hero of Twilight

For the fact that I only have four chapters out so far, this isn't a good track record lol. I'll try to keep things accurate but if I mess up again, let me know. Just wanted to say thanks to smashbrawlguy again.

Thanks for answering my question hornedjolteon and suggesting for a moment. We'll see how it goes with this chapter but now promises on whether or not there will be a moment between the two.

Anyways, onto the chapter…

~*~

After the epidemic at the mirror chamber, the three of us traveled back to Hyrule Castle with the aid of Midna's powers.

"It's so much easier to get around when you're here," I mumbled to Midna.

"Well, I should hope you can't compare me to a horse," Midna said with a laugh.

Her laugh. I'd missed it so much. I felt stupid since it had only been a little over a day since she left. After spending so much time with her and then having her vanish, just like that, I've realized how much I…

"So, what do we do now? We have no idea where Ganondorf is and with the triforce of power revived, he'll be much stronger than when I fought him in the palace," Midna said.

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait. I'll keep in touch with the sages and hope for the best," Zelda said.

"And I'll go to Telma's bar and get all Ashei and the others to keep an eye out for any trouble," I said.

"So I guess all that's left is for me to hide in your shadows like old times," Midna said as she lifted my chin with her finger.

"You two speak as if you've been apart for eons," Zelda said.

"It's felt like it," I said in unison with Midna. We both laughed.

"I've really missed you, even for such a short time," Midna said.

I didn't know how to respond without giving myself away.

"So, how about we go to Telma's bar," Midna said.

"I'll keep in touch," Zelda said.

"Princess! Where have you been?!"

A group of Hyrule soldiers came rushing towards the princess, all speaking at once in barely understandable shouting.

The princess raised her hand and the all stopped shouting at once. '"I'm sorry I worried you but I had a sudden emergency and had to leave right away. Forgive me," she said softly.

"But what if you were hurt?!"

"You could've been killed!"

"You should've told us!"

The princess raised her hand again to stop the mixed shouting. "I know you were worried but I had Hyrule's Hero of Twilight accompanying me. I couldn't have been safer," she said.

Zelda's words disturbed me. She says she couldn't have been safer but, if not for me, Ganondorf would still be locked in the Twilight Realm… terrorizing the Twilit beings and their leader. This brought on another wave of thoughts. Had I done the right thing in bringing Ganondorf into this world or should he have stayed in the Twilight Realm? I sighed before Midna touched my shoulder.

"Let's go. Goodbye princess," she smiled before vanishing to my shadow.

"Good luck, Zelda, I chuckled as the soldiers started speaking all at once again.

"I'll need it," she smiled.

I walked through the town, feeling a certain familiarity that had been absent for the past twenty-four hours. Midna once again lurked in my shadows and I wasn't walking alone. There was a slight bounce in my strides as I walked to the south end of town.

"Well, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes," Telma smiled she saw me walking towards the bar. "You seem much happier. Anything knew?"

_Please, Link. I'd really rather stay hidden. Please don't mention me_, Midna whispered like a ghost in my ear.

"Uh, actually, I have a bit of bad news. Is everyone at the bar?" I asked.

"Everyone but Rusl. He said he was taking Colin fishing today since you turned down his offer to spar," she said, ending with a loud laugh.

"Well, I guess I can tell him when I get home," I said.

"What is it, Link?" Auru asked.

"Ganondorf is back." That was it. I didn't know how else to word it or to soften the blow.

"How?!" they all shouted.

I was at a loss for words. How was I supposed to tell them that it was all because of me? Not only would I be admitting to them that I unleashed this great evil unto the world again but I would have to tell them that I did all this to see Midna again... while she was listening.

_Just tell them the truth except for where you got involved,_ Midna whispered again.

"Even after he was killed, he still had the power of the triforce and he used it to revive himself and with its power, he could travel between realms so he's back here," I explained.

"This is awful," Ashei mumbled. I think this was the first time I'd seen emotion in her eyes.

"We have to figure out something," Telma said.

"Just keep your eyes out for him and if you see him, let me know. We can defeat him again with ease," I said before I left the bar.

"Where do we go now?" Midna asked as she appeared before me.

"I guess we can go to my house. That's really the only place where we can hide you," I said.

"Back in Ordon?" she asked.

"Mhm," I mumbled and with a simple touch, she teleported us to the spring of Ordon.

~*~

Okay, sorry for the reeeeeaaaaally long wait but I should have to next one up soon. Probably tonight because I want to write it but I'm not making any promises. So I guess there wasn't that LinkxMidna moment. Sorry hornedjolteon but I promise there will be a small moment in the next chapter. I think you'll like it. The next chapter's going to be interesting. All I'm gunna say is Link, Midna, AND Ilia... O_o uh oh hahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Okay, I'm on a roll right now and I don't want to lose it. I haven't updated in a really long while so I want to make it up to you guys. Two chapters tonight and I'm even going up update my other fanfict that's already written and just needs to be typed.

Okay 1, 2, 3, GO!!!

~*~

The two of us walked together in silence to my house. I didn't know what to say to her and I couldn't understand why it was so difficult. It was only yesterday that she left so I know it's not the time apart. One day can't make this much of a difference, can it?

I've realized something in her absence but that doesn't explain why she isn't speaking. Unless... did she realize something too? Maybe the same thing?

"Is this your house?" Midna asked me.

I was so lost in my own thoughts; I didn't realize we had arrived. "Yeah. I know it's not much but it's home."

"No, I like it. It's perfect," she smiled.

We walked to the ladder and I signalled for her to climb up first.

"Please, it's like you don't remember me at all," she laughed before snapping her fingers and drifting up to the deck.

I looked in awe. I knew she had those powers but I'd never seen them put to use in this body before. I shook away from my reverie and climbed the ladder before opening the door for her.

When inside, we both sat on my couch. Silence overtook us again. I wanted to say something but was too scared to say the wrong thing.

"Why is this so strange, Link?" Midna asked.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"We spent endless amounts of time together. We never left each other's side until yesterday... so why is it so different?" she asked.

Amazing how she and I think alike. "I was just thinking that as we walked from the spring," I said with a faint chuckle.

"It's funny, Link, but at the beginning, I always thought that the thing I would miss the most was the freedom I had when the twilight had taken over Hyrule. The ability to venture all across these great lands. And once the princess had shared her life with me, I could walk across the grounds of Hyrule as more than a shadow. But I was wrong."

Her realization...

"What do you miss the most about our adventure, Link?" she asked me.

If she had said it first, maybe I'd be able to tell her the truth but what if I was misinterpreting her words? "I, uh... I guess..."

"You see what I mean, Link? Normally, you could tell me everything and vice versa. So why are we having so much trouble with this?" Midna said.

"I think it has everything to do with the words we want to say," I said.

"But what are so different about these words. A word is just a word," she said.

"But their meanings are so much," I said.

"It shouldn't matter what they mean if you're telling them to a friend," she mumbled.

"What do you miss most, Midna?" I asked.

"I..."

Just as she was about to speak, someone knocked on my door. I turned in a panic and whispered, "go down to the basement! There's a lantern at the bottom of the ladder!"

She jumped from her seat and glided over to the ladder before disappearing down it. I walked over to the door and answered it.

~*~Midna's POV

When I reached to bottom of the ladder, I couldn't find the lantern Link told me about so I just had to wait in the darkness. I don't know why it bothered me. I should be used to living in shadows by now. I listened carefully to the voices upstairs.

"Link! I didn't know if you'd be home or not but I just wanted to see if you were feeling better than yesterday. Since you came home, you seemed so sad," a soft female voice said. I recognized it as that girl that Link helped to restore her memory.

"Oh, hi, Ilia. Thanks for coming. I'm doing a lot better, thanks," Link said in a cheery voice.

The way he spoke to her, so happy and so easily, I don't know why, but it made me jealous. They'd been friends for much longer than he and I had. They had a right to get along. I just wish I could make sense of what was going on. I know how I feel about Link but telling him shouldn't be this hard.

"What do you think about the two of us going to that horseback ride we talked about yesterday?" Ilia said, hope ringing in her voice. She must really care for Link too.

"I'd really love to, Ilia, but it turns out that I left a couple lose ends on my journey. I've got a couple things I have to do still. I'll have to leave at a moment's notice and I don't know when I'll be back," Link said.

"Oh, well please be careful. And remember, don't take on more than you can handle," Ilia smiled.

"Trust me, after what I've done, I can handle anything," Link said with a happy voice.

Things went silent upstairs so I thought she had left. I started to climb the ladder and looked to the door as soon as I could see before climbing all the way up. When I saw the door, I saw that Ilia was still there, standing as close to Link as she could with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Link looked shocked for a moment, even from behind. His figure was rigid until he relaxed and hugged her in return, moving his face right into the crook of her neck.

"You know, I really care for you, Link," Ilia said.

"I'm really glad you're always there for me when I need it," he said in response.

When they let go, she left with a smile and he closed the door behind her.

The picture was stuck in my mind. It pained me. Was I misreading Link's silence? Maybe he didn't feel the same way I did. Maybe his silence was because he didn't know how to tell me he had fallen in love with her?

~*~Link's POV

"You can come up now, Midna. She's gone," I called out. I turned and Midna was already standing at the top of the ladder. "Sorry about that," I smiled.

"No, it's okay," Midna mumbled.

I didn't know why, but she seemed sad. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think I just need some rest," she said.

"Oh, well you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the balcony," I said. I led her to my bedroom upstairs and, when she was settled, I left for the balcony. Maybe things will be easier in the morning. I really want to tell her how I feel.

~*~

And that's it. Like I sorta promised two chapters in one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Okay, first things first, I want to say thanks to those of you that have added my story to their favourite story list. These special people are 97, hornedjolteon, and Logan1047. Thanks you guys! It's you three and the reviewers that keep me writing. If I missed any names then I'm sorry, I guess I didn't get the email telling me that you did so.

Okay, onto the chapter!

~*~

In the morning, I woke to the children calling out to me. I wondered what new item the show had that was so important that they had to wake me. I scratched my head as the deck of my balcony wasn't really all that comfortable. I looked over the railing and saw Talo, Malo, and Beth.

"What is it?" I called down to them.

"Can we use the slingshot?!" Beth called.

"Forget the slingshot! We want the bow!" Talo shouted.

"I'll give you the slingshot to keep so long as you don't shoot people with it but your parents would kill me if I let you play with a bow," I said.

"Aw, okay," Talo moaned.

"Talo! We get to keep the slingshot!" Beth shouted.

"A slingshot is child's play compared to a bow," Malo mumbled.

"It's better than nothing," Beth snapped.

"Just wait there, I'll get the slingshot and bring it down," I called out. I walked into the house and Midna was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I hope they didn't wake you."

"Oh, it's alright," Midna said softly with a smile. "They really do look up to you."

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Hey, Link!" I heard a voice called from outside.

I knew it wasn't one of the kids but I wasn't quick sure who, just that I knew the voice. I stepped back out on the balcony and saw Fado standing with the kids.

"Hey, you want to help round up the goats?" he asked.

"I, uh... okay," I mumbled. "Be down in a second."

"Link, I really don't think we have time for these trivialities. We need to go search for Ganondorf before something happens," Midna said.

"I know, but I guess I owe it to him. I've been gone so long," I said.

Midna stood and walked over to me, taking my hand. "Is that really your fault, Link? You were saving their world."

"I know. I guess you're right. I'll help him quick and then we'll go," I said.

Midna smiled. "I'll follow along in your shadow. I've seen you wrangle a horse before but I haven't seen you heard goats."

I smiled before I heard the kids start shouting outside again, begging me to hurry up. "I'd better get moving."

Midna nodded and dove into my shadow as I rushed down the stairs. I rummaged through my things to find the slingshot and came across a black box. "What's this?" I opened it carefully as Midna appeared at my side. "It's the shadow crystal."

"I didn't know what to do with it. I was scared that bringing it to the Twilight Realm might cause havoc with the amount of Ganondorf's dark power it possesses. I figured you would be able to keep it safe," Midna said.

"We might need this," I said. I continued to look for the slingshot after I passed the box to Midna. When I found it, I gathered everything together to take with me as I knew I would need it for this new adventure. Midna moved back to my shadow and I made my way outside.

"About time!" Talo shouted.

"Fado went on ahead and wants you to meet him at the ranch," Beth said.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled as I passed the slingshot to Talo. I mounted Epona and led her through the town. When I reached the ranch, I saw that some of the goats were giving Fado a hard time. He tried to push one into the barn but it reared and knocked him off balance, giving all the other goats a chance to run out of the barn. One of them suddenly whipped around and began to charge at Fado and the rest followed.

I pushed Epona into a gallop and put us between Fado and the charging goats. At sight of Epona, all the goats shrieked and turned back.

"You've got perfect timing, Link," Fado said as I jumped down from Epona and helped him up.

"I've never seen the goats act this way," I said.

"Yeah, they've been pretty riled up this morning. They were a little skittish last night too," Fado said.

My mind suddenly drifted from Fado. Animals are always the first to react to almost anything. They panic before a storm even occurs so maybe the goats' behaviour is a sign. I remembered then that I still hadn't spoken to Rusl.

"Okay, I have to finish this fast. I need to talk to Rusl," I said as I mounted Epona.

~*~

When I finished herding the goats, I waved to Fado and jumped the gate out of the ranch. I had barely made it into the town when I heard someone screaming.

"Ilia!" I shouted as I pushed Epona to run faster. I saw her on the path to my house, held by a shadow beast. Talo was shooting his slingshot at him before his mother grabbed it from his hand, scolding him for nearly hitting Ilia.

Rusl jumped from the crowd, sword in hand, and tried to attack the beast, only to have two others jump him.

"Rusl!" Uli shouted in fear.

I rushed past to help him when Epona's presence scared them away. The two ran over to the one that held Ilia and then all three ran towards my house.

"Link! You've got to save my daughter!" Bo shouted.

He hadn't even finished his plea before I urged Epona to run after them.

~*~

I can't believe I just wrote that. I'm personally not a big fan of LinkxIlia compared to LinkxMidna. It's not that I don't like Ilia, but she's too helpless, as you just read. They just don't match. Sorry if any of you disagree. They would've made a good couple before Link's adventure but now he's too adventurous and she's just... not. Anyways, big rescue in the next chapter. I promise this fanfict won't revolve around rescuing Ilia.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Hey guy! First off, thanks to Archerygurl for pointing out my mistakes. I always like some constructive criticism and I've fixed it on my computer copy and I'll probably be reposting my chapters to edit them soon. Also, about the whole "shrieking goats" thing, I know it's a weird phrase to use but I couldn't think of a noise goats make besides "baa" lol.

Alright, I am really on a roll and I'm loving it! Let's go!

~*~

I rushed past my house on Epona and headed towards Faron Woods. I could still hear Ilia's screaming and that was the only reason I knew I was heading in the right direction. Then her screaming suddenly stopped short, followed by me. I was shocked and pulled Epona to a stop.

_What are you doing?! Go!_ Midna shouted in my ear.

I pushed Epona on, now not sure where I was heading.

_The spring! _Midna shouted.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

_There's a portal there! Our best guess is that they're trying to take her to the twilight realm! _Midna fell silent for a moment.

"You don't think Ganondorf has taken over the remains of the twilight realm, do you?" I said.

_No, I don't think it's worth his time. The Twilight Realm is in rubble. The shadow beasts just run on instinct sometimes,_ Midna said.

"Either way, yah!" I shouted, urging Epona to run faster. When we reached the turnoff to the spring, I cued Epona to turn. She skidded on the dirt as she turned into the spring.

In the center of the water, I saw the three shadow beasts huddling over Ilia and, looking up, I saw the portal activating. "No!" I jumped from Epona's back and drew the Master Sword. In the presence of the shadow beasts, the sols in my sword reacted. "Ilia! Reach out for Epona!" I shouted as I slapped Epona's back and made her run past the hoard of black beasts. As she ran past, Ilia reached out and grabbed Epona's reins only to lose them and get dragged into the Twilight Realm.

"Ilia!" I shouted.

"Link, there's no time to stall! We've got to go to the Twilight Realm now!" Midna shouted as she touched the shadow crystal to my forehead.

I have to admit, I was shocked as I've never seen Midna move so fast. I blinked and I was a wolf. Blinked again and I was in the Twilight Realm. I saw Ilia as soon as I entered the Realm and took off after her before Midna had a chance to change me back.

"Link, wait!" she shouted.

"I'm faster this way!" I shouted back. I kept running and Midna drifted in air beside me. "This place is in ruin," I said in a breathy voice.

"I know. This is Ganondorf's doing," Midna said with malice in her voice.

I wanted to comfort her but now wasn't the time. I tried to push on faster and as I got closer, I leapt into the air and, with perfect timing, Midna recalled the crystal with a new power I assumed she recovered when she recovered her original form, and I drove the Master Sword into the back of the beast that held Ilia and she fell to the ground, unconscious. I stood over her to protect her and, using the final skill the Hero's Shade taught me, I spun my sword around me, and with a battle cry, the beasts fell to the ground before vanishing.

"Is she awake?" Midna asked me from a distance in a soft voice.

"No, she's unconscious," I said. "Other than that, she looks fine."

"I'm glad," Midna said when she stood at my side.

"I'm glad that after your change in form and us being apart, however briefly, we still fight in perfect synchronization," I smiled and she smiled back.

~*~_Midna's POV_

I warped us back to the spring and we waited there for Ilia to wake up.

"I just hope that she wasn't awake at all in the Twilight Realm. The villagers live to sheltered a life to know that another realm exists. They're better off not knowing," Link said.

"What will you do if she was?" I asked. "I agree with you in that they shouldn't know but I have no power to remove and erase memories."

"I guess we'll just have to make her promise not to tell, but I hope it doesn't come to that. I don't need her thinking that sharing a secret with me means more than it does. I mean, I care for her, but not like she does for me. I just don't have the heart to hurt her," Link said.

His words lifted my heart. It's as if knowing that he didn't love her took away a threat. Still though, he didn't want to hurt her and if she saw him and I together, it could break her heart. I'll have to respect his wishes and hold back.

_~*~Link's POV_

Ilia rested in my lap until she started to wake.

"Ilia? Are you okay?" I asked.

She gripped my tunic and pulled herself into me. She buried her face into my chest and cried softly. "I was so scared."

"It's okay," I soothed. "Come on; let's go back to the village. Everyone's worried about you." I helped her up onto Epona and the walked her back.

"What happened to me?" she asked as we walked.

"The shadow beasts took you to the spring. I don't know what they did to you but you were knocked out when I got here," I found myself holding my breath until she spoke. I hoped she'd believe the lie.

"I don't remember much. They brought me there and then everything after that is black," she whispered.

"Well, they're gone and hopefully no more will come back," I said.

~*~

When we got to the village, people hoarded around us and Bo took Ilia home.

"I guess this explains the behaviour of the goats," I said to Fado.

"No kidding," he tried to laugh.

"But how were those beasts back? I thought you destroyed the man who was creating them?" Uli asked.

"That's just it. I've been meaning to tell you, Rusl, but he's back thanks to the power of the triforce. He used it to revive himself," I said. "And now that these beasts are showing up again, I need to find him. I never though he'd react so fast."

"We have to do something. You go see Telma and the others. I'm going to see the princess," I said as I mounted Epona again.

"So you really did meet the princess?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," I smiled with pride. I felt like a hero to these kids. Except Malo. He always seemed to act like he held some sort of seniority over me even though he was just a toddler.

"Be careful, Link," Ilia said from the doorway of her house.

I smiled and steered Epona towards the Faron province.

~*~

There, that clears it up that Ilia and Link will never be. He doesn't love her. Sorry to those of you who love this couple but I just don't really. Here, just for fun, I'm going to make a list of all the female characters from Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess and put them in order of who is my favourite love to least favourite.

First: Midna by far. You can see by the final moment they share in the game before she breaks the mirror that she loves him, and by the way he runs to her when the Spirits bring her back.

Second: Zelda. In OoT, they share a precious moment at the end and in TP, Link as a wolf knows she's pure of heart and they just care for each other so much. They'd make a cute couple too.

Third: Saria. Saria is a strong willed and stands up for herself so I have no issue with her. She's a good choice aside from the fact that putting the two of them together would make Link look like he's a pedophile. O_o

Fourth: Ilia. Okay, so she's not at the bottom of the list only because she and Link would have made good couple if not for Link's adventure. He's just too brave for her. But they still were cute together when Link managed to restore her memory.

Fifth: Ruto. Oh god. Ruto makes me laugh and I would never want her and Link together. She is such a damsel in distress with a mix of a drama queen. She is stuck up sometimes and I would never make Link have to be with her.

Sixth: Telma. Hahaha, I just had to put her on here because she flirts with Link a lot and he seems to enjoy it. They're cute but only as friends. They make me laugh.

Okay, if I missed any of the female roles from only these two games because I know these two the best, then let me know and I'll put it on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Alright, so I have no idea where I'm going with this chapter. Hmm.... I guess we'll have to see. After all, that bit with Ilia getting kidnapped wasn't planned and it turned out okay, right? Let's see where this goes.

~*~

As I breached the forest and Hyrule fields opened before me, I pulled Epona into a stop and said, "Maybe we should just warp to Castle Town. I mean, we'll lose half the day just travelling there and who knows what could happen in that time."

"You're right," Midna said as she appeared beside me. "But you'll have to leave Epona. I could warp her but it tends to have a bad effect on animals. It'll spook her."

"That's alright. Being able to teleport again will make travel easier and if I really do need her, I can call her with the charm Ilia gave me," I said.

Midna nodded and touched the stone to my forehead again. I closed my eyes and opened them to see the bridge to Castle Town. Midna retracted the stone from my head and I walked into the Town.

I spoke under my breath knowing I couldn't be heard amongst all the voices and said, "Do you think we should see Telma first?"

_No offense to Telma, but she can't do nearly as much as Princess Zelda can. We see her before anyone else,_ Midna said.

"Alright," I agreed. I walked to the north end of town only to find the gates to the castle closed and locked. I pounded my fist on the heavy door and heard voices of what I assumed were the guards.

"The castle is closed due to the recent appearance of monsters in the lands," one of them said.

"It's me," I answered. "Link."

"Link? I can't say I know him," another voice said.

"Nope, doesn't sound familiar," the first agreed.

I sighed heavily and said, "The Hero of Twilight."

"Oh!" they both shouted. I heard them scrambling on the other side of the door before it slowly opened.

"Thank you," I groaned. As I walked away from them, I whispered to Midna, "It's really annoying being known only by a label." She just giggled in my ear.

~*~

In the Princess' chambers, Zelda sat before her vanity with her back to us. I could see her face in the mirror. Her eyes were closed and her face was torn with misery.

"Princess?" I said softly.

She opened her eyes quickly and turned to me. "Oh, Link!" she said.

Midna jumped from my shadow and said, "The guards at the front gate said there have been monsters all over Hyrule."

"No. They're over exaggerating. As far as I know, the only sightings have been here in castle town," Zelda whispered.

"And Ordon," I said.

"Then that explains it. Ganondorf is using the shadow beasts to try to get us," Zelda said.

"Are you sure it's not coincidental?" I asked.

"No, she's right, Link. Ilia was the last person you had contact with so your scent would be on her and those beasts have a strong sense of smell like any other animal," Midna said.

"And they tried to take her to the Twilight Realm so maybe Ganondorf is there after all?" I said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Midna said. "He could be controlling them from anywhere. We'll have to search for him."

"We'll start now," I said. "The sooner we find him, the better."

"Actually, Link, I'd like you to go and visit Kakariko and the Zoras and anyone else you can. Just please, make sure everyone's alright. You can keep an eye out for beasts and Ganondorf too," Zelda said.

"Yes," I nodded with a slight bow. When I stood, she was standing closer to me and took my hand. "Please be careful. There are many people out there who care for you. Don't let them lose you."

"I won't," I smiled. I started to walk with Midna when Zelda spoke.

"Midna, may I speak with you a moment?" she asked.

~*~_Midna's POV_

"Of course," I smiled. Link left the room and I looked to the princess.

"You've changed, Midna, but don't let that change things between you two. You didn't see Link after you broke the mirror. Keep that in mind as you travel," Zelda said.

I was a little startled by her words. Did she mean that Link was upset when I left? Now I really didn't know what to do. I want to tell him but something stops the words from coming.

"Good luck," Zelda smiled as she turned and face the window.

~*~_Link's POV_

When Midna met me outside, I asked, "What did she want to say?"

"Nothing, nosey," she laughed.

"So, I guess we should head to Kakariko first," I said.

"Yeah, but I'd really rather not warp you there. The portal is too close to the village and now that the people are more at ease, they're able to wander out of their homes. There's just too high a risk that they'll see us," Midna said.

"I understand," I smiled. We left the town and I called Epona with Ilia's charm. She came instantly. I mounted her and turned to Midna. "Would you like to ride with me rather than stowing away in my shadow? No one will be in the fields and even if there are, you can hide quickly. Though, really, would someone seeing you really be so bad?"

"Yes it would be bad. I mean, look at me," she said.

"I have and you don't look scary at all," I said.

"But I look different. I'm not human, Link, and after what the Hylians went through, they won't trust anything that's not human," Midna said.

"I trust you," I said.

"Yes," she mumbled as she rose off the ground to my eye level. She touched her soft hand to my cheek and continued, "But your bravery is far greater than anyone of these Hylians. Greater than mine and greater than the Princess'. Trusting someone like me takes a lot of bravery."

"'Someone like you'? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Someone different. Someone from another world. A world whose leader tried to destroy yours," Midna said.

"You don't blame yourself for all that happened, do you?" I asked as I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look me in the eye.

Her eyes fell to the side. "If I was only stronger I could've stopped Zant before he came to this world."

"No!" I whispered. "That's hardly fair. Zant wasn't fighting alone, he had Ganondorf with him. There's no way you can take on two people alone."

"You did," she mumbled.

"No I didn't. I had you, the Princess, Telma and all the others from the bar. You all helped me at some point or another. I was never alone, nor were you and, just like then, you aren't now. You don't have to fight alone, Midna," I said.

Midna slowly brought her eyes back to mine. She stared at me with her soft red eyes before she smiled with a content sigh. "You're right. Thank you, Link. But I still won't show myself to the Hylians," she said.

"I'll convince you eventually," I smirked. There was no way we could be together if she wasn't willing to exist in this world with me. I know she won't let me in her world. "But you can still ride with me for now," I said as I took her arm and pulled her behind me.

She sighed and sat side-saddle, placing her hands on my shoulders.

~*~

Okay, so I wanted to end this with another part but I'm trying to keep consistent with my chapter lengths and it's getting a little long so I'll have to cut here. I just have one question for you guys. Do you find the switches between perspectives confusing? There's no way of avoiding them because I need to be able to show what's happening in Midna's head sometimes but if you can think of a less confusing way to do it if you're getting lost then leave your suggestion in a review.

Thanks :P


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Alright, I've officially gone back and started playing the game haha. Partially research of the map, which reminds me that I'm avoiding saying east and west with the reverse between GameCube and Wii but if I do point out a direction, it will match with the GameCube version as it is the one that I own... for now. I really want to buy the other version.

~*~

The two of us rode across the fields of Hyrule and, when I saw the turnoff to Kakariko, I directed Epona to turn when I felt Midna grip my shoulder. "Alright, alright. You can hide now," I said.

"No, that's not it," Midna said in a shady voice.

I turned and looked at her and saw the three Fused Shadows I helped her collect spiralling around her. "What?" I mumbled.

"They're responding to the fourth piece," she mumbled.

"That's right. It completely slipped my mind," I said. I pushed Epona into a gallop away from Kakariko. Almost in the middle of the field, I stopped and slid off Epona. I turned and helped Midna down who was looking ahead at a black object on the grassy floor.

"Is that...?" she mumbled.

"After he..." the memories ripped at my heart like claws. "It was broken and I never thought to come back and get it. Will it still work?"

"I just have to fix it but I'm not sure how. All I know is that, with this, Ganondorf won't stand a chance," Midna said as she picked the Shadow up, piece by piece.

"Maybe we should bring it back to the Princess when we're done checking up on everyone," I said.

"Probably not a bad idea," Midna said. "Either way, let's go."

I climbed back on Epona with Midna and we headed back to Kakariko. As we approached the gates, Midna dove into my shadow. I urged Epona on and the first person I saw was Renado.

"Link," he smiled.

I pulled Epona to a stop and slid off her back as he approached me.

"What do I owe to this visit?" he asked me.

"Just checking in. There have been sightings of monsters returning near the castle and my hometown so the Princess would like me to make sure everyone's alright and that there are no other attacks," I said.

"Oh, well, there have been none here and I've been in contact with Gor Coron and he hasn't mentioned anything. Is everyone alright?" Renado asked.

"Yeah. We were able to stop them in Ordon and as far as I know, the guards stopped them in castle town. Just do me a favour and keep on guard. If you can, get a few of the Gorons down here," I said.

"Oh, Link!"

I looked up and saw Luda running towards me.

"Hello," I smiled.

"How are Prince Ralis and Ilia? I've been worried about them," she asked.

"Well, last time I saw Ralis he was well and happily ruling the Zoras. As for Ilia, she's fine," I said.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"Well, not to be rude but I really do need to check on the Zoras too," I said as I pulled myself onto Epona.

"Travel safely," Renado said.

"Send me a letter if something happens," I said.

"You have my word," he bowed.

I directed Epona out of the village. "Okay, I know you'd rather not scare people but I don't know another way to get to Zoras Domain," I laughed.

"I guess you're right. The Zoras seemed pretty calm before when they saw you in your wolf form so I don't think they'd be startled. She touched the crystal to my head again and we were in the throne room of Zoras Domain.

I swam to the edge of the water and left the throne room briefly to have Midna revert me back. I walked back into the throne room.

"Link!" the Prince called out.

"Prince Ralis," I said with a bow.

"I've been hoping to see you again. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I knew you were heading into your final battle and, after all that you did for me, I'd never be able to live with myself if harm had befallen you and I didn't help," Ralis said.

"That's not your responsibility. Leading and caring for the Zoras is," I said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Well, I did come to ask if there have been any sightings of the shadow beasts in the area," I said.

"None of the Zora have reported anything in the domain or at Lake Hylia," Ralis said.

"Okay then, the thing you can do for me is keep an eye out for them and contact me if any are seen," I said.

"Okay," he said with disappointment. I could tell he wished to do more for me.

I bowed to him again and left the throne room. As I stood at the top of the waterfall, completely unnoticed by the Zoras below, Midna stood from my shadow.

"Do you want me to take you back to castle town? The Zoras and Kakariko are the only other villages besides Castle Town so we should report back to Zelda," she said.

I nodded and Midna took us back to Castle Town. As my wolf body stabilized, I sniffed the air and could smell people coming our way... a lot of people. "Soldiers!"

"Coming this way?!" Midna asked.

"Get into my shadow!" I shouted.

"But if they're not that close, I can change you back!" Midna said.

"You can change me in time but you can't hide in time! Just get down!" I ordered, my voice echoed in a bark.

Midna didn't argue further and dove down into my shadow.

My bark seemed to draw their attention as I heard them running towards me. When the gates opened, they all charged at me. I turned on a dime and started running away from the castle. They all followed.

_Link! If you they follow you away from the castle then Zelda and the rest of the town will be unprotected!_ Midna said.

"Not good," I mumbled quietly. I turned back around and charged in their direction. They did just as I expected and divided to avoid being hit by me. I ran right past them and into town. People shrieked at the sight of me.

_Go to Telma's bar. Use the passageway to the castle,_ Midna said.

I nodded and turned to the south of the town. The soldiers were still chasing close behind. I turned into the alley of Telma's bar and looked to my left. "The crates are gone! I can't reach the window," I said.

_Just go in through the front door,_ Midna said.

"Here goes nothing," I said, moving just in time to avoid a soldier's arrow. Inside the bar, I saw that every one of Telma's friends were present. They all stared at me and I froze for a moment.

_Link!_ Midna shouted.

I snapped out of my reverie and raced around the room. Rusl charged at me with his sword and I did my best to dodge him and the rest of the soldiers that flooded the room. I was doing well until I got tangled in a net someone threw on me. I tumbled in a mass of fur and feet and lay on the ground, watching the weapons that approached me.

"Stop!"

The soldiers and others turned to the door and, as they spread apart, I saw Zelda standing tall.

"I got word of a monster tearing through the town again and came to see for myself," she said.

"Right in the corner," Telma said as she pointing as accusing finger at me helplessly lumped at the wall.

Zelda sighed and looked to me. "I must apologize but I'm afraid I have to compromise your secret."

I nodded, showing her I understood. There was no way I was getting out of this mess without revealing this dark secret.

"Telma, do you see Link as a hero?" she asked.

"Of course I do. If not for him, Hyrule would have no Princess and no future," Telma answered.

"And how do you see this creature in the corner?" Zelda asked again.

"Wha... it's a beast! A foul creature that wants nothing than to conquer us!" Telma shouted.

"Then are a beast and a hero really so different?" Zelda asked everyone.

No one seemed to follow her interrogation.

She walked over to me and all the soldiers shouted at once.

"Princess!"

"Relax. I'm with the Hero of Twilight. I couldn't be safer," she said. She untangled me from the netting and touched her hand to my head. When she moved it, the shadow crystal was in her hand.

~*~

Worst cliff hanger ever! Hahaha

Sorry but I have to cut it off before it gets too long. I should have the update within the next week. I know my updates were really fast recently but that's only because I was off sick from school so I had a lot of free time. Let me know what you think about the end of this chapter. Do you like the idea or should this have remained a secret.

Oh, and thanks to Archerygurl. I can always count on you to give me feedback ;)

Oh, and thanks for your input, ConGie. I'll gradually raise the chapter lengths rather than just a sudden growth. I would've made this one longer but it was already finished by the time I read you comment.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

Let's see how this goes. I'm not sure how I want people to react so this is just going to write itself.

~*~

I looked beyond the crystal in Zelda's hand. The first eyes I met were Rusl's. They were wide with shock. I couldn't keep my eyes on him. I looked away to Ashei who stared darkly at me. Almost accusingly. The next pair of eyes I met were Telma's. They were filled with shock but I soon I made eye contact with her, she scowled.

"Telma, I..." I mumbled.

"Get out." Her voice was soft but powerful.

"But-" I objected.

"Just leave!" she demanded.

"Telma, you're being irrational," Zelda said.

"Forgive me, Princess, but I will not allow beasts in this bar, no matter what their nature. This place is meant to be safe from the likes of them. I don't care if he had worked to help Hyrule. For all we know, he's been working with them this whole time," she said.

"No!" I shouted. I didn't even have a change to react before Rusl drew his sword to my neck. "Rusl..." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry; Link, but I don't know whether to trust you now. Please leave. I don't want to hurt you," Rusl said.

I stood, completely shocked for a moment. I knew people would be surprised by this secret but I never once expected this. I shook my head in disappointment as I turned to leave.

"Link," Zelda said as she reached her hand out to me.

I took her hand softly and said, "Don't. You've already done enough for me. Maybe they're right. Maybe if I leave, Ganondorf will follow and Hyrule will be safe." I left without letting her respond.

"Link?" Midna said when we left the bar.

"It's alright. You can go. I won't make you stay if that's how they react to me," I said.

Midna didn't so much as make a noise. I knew she was battling between comforting me and shouting 'I told you so!'.

"Let's go back home," I said.

She seemed to want to but she didn't argue and warped us back to the Ordon Spring.

When we got there, I walked back to my house and locked the door behind me.

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect things to turn out like that, did you?"

I turned, thinking the voice came from Midna but when I saw her, she looked shocked. Almost terrified.

"Who said that?" I called out.

"I did."

I looked up to the highest floor that led out to the balcony. On top of the railing, a girl that resembled Midna in every way was sitting. Her hair was long, much longer than Midna's, and black. Her eyes were a bright neon blue but still surrounded in yellow, like Midna. The colour and tattoos across her skin was almost the same in pattern and colour but her clothing was a little more scarce.

"Serafina," Midna scowled.

"Who?" I asked.

"My _sister_," Midna said. She put an extra emphasis on the word 'sister' that showed nothing but anger and hate.

"Oh, Midna, you say it like you wish it weren't true," Serafina said as she drifted from the railing.

"No comment," Midna said.

Serafina chuckled. Her laugh was just like Midna. The only difference between their voices was that Serafina's was higher. She turned to me and said, "I've been watching you for a while now. You seem like quite the hero. Too bad about how your friends at the bar reacted. I'm sure you could do so much for them if they'd give you the chance."

"He already has done so much for them. _And _so much for you," Midna spat.

"Okay, okay. I haven't been watching for long. Just since yesterday. I was coming back to visit you in the Twilight Realm but I found the mirror shattered so I figured you were trying to keep me out," Serafina said.

"As much as that's a good idea, I would never close off that path for such a selfish reason. There's no reason that the other Twilit Beings should suffer because of you," Midna said harshly.

"Well, whatever. As I was saying, I got bored just waiting for something to happen so I started to travel around these parts. I think you said it was called Hyrule?" she asked me.

I simply nodded.

"Anyways, I found this guy here, riding around aimlessly on his horse, all alone, so I followed him. And that puts me here," she said.

"What do I have to do to put you far away from here?" Midna said.

"I'm afraid that won't be so easy. After all, I kind of like it here," Serafina said as she lounged on a chair. "Am I allowed to stay?" she asked me.

"Um," I mumbled. Midna shook her head vigorously at me. "Tonight's really not a good night."

"Alright, I'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning," she said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"I can't believe she followed me!" Midna shouted.

"I didn't know you had a sister," I said.

"If I had it my way, I wouldn't," Midna said.

"What's you're story with her?" I asked.

Midna sighed and fell back on a chair. "She's my half-sister. We share the same mother. Our mom died years ago and it had a negative effect on Serafina. She freaked," Midna said. "She deserted us two days before her coronation as princess so I had to take her place. Then, she came back a year later expecting us to just be waiting for her. Like nothing had changed. When she found out that I took her place, she thought I was trying to replace her and got angry with me. She left again, vowing 'revenge'. Her exact words."

"Is this why she's here now?" I asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've seen her since. Her intentions can't be good though," Midna said. She stepped closer to me and cradled my face in her hands. "Please be careful around her. I don't know what she's planning."

"I will," I smiled. I had a sudden urge to close the gap but held back. "Let's go to bed."

~*~

My sleep was restless and filled with nightmares. My friends were chasing me to the mirror, trying to banish me from this world as they did to Midna's ancestors and Ganondorf. The fact of having to stay in the Twilight Realm didn't bother me, just that they treated me like him. With one deep breath, I opened my eyes, shocked to see Serafina sitting beside me. I jumped up and she giggled.

"Morning!" she smiled.

"What...?" I mumbled.

"I did say bright and early," she laughed.

I was at a loss for words. This being was far beyond what I was accustomed to.

"Oh, by the way, I thought you might want to know that the villagers are standing outside, looking to force you out of Ordon," she said.

I stood up quickly and looked out the balcony window. The whole village was standing in my front yard.

"You better get out here Link," Bo shouted.

"Link?" Midna called from downstairs.

I ran back in the house and said, "say in here." I ran down the stairs and flew out the front door. "what is all this?" I called.

"We don't want a beast living in our village!" Talo shouted.

"I've been like this for a while now!" I defended.

"Since this darkness started plaguing our world?" Rusl said.

I didn't know how to respond. It was true but their other accusations weren't. If I admitted to this, I may as well admit to all of the other lies.

"You know, for the record, Link doesn't really live in Ordon. This is just outside it," Serafina said as she appeared beside me.

"There's you proof! He's in cahoots with the beasts!" Beth's dad shouted.

"No!" I objected.

"I find that offensive!" Serafina pouted.

I saw the expressions of all the villagers turn sharp, aside from Uli and Colin, and Rusl charged at me with Bo at his side.

"Link!" I heard Midna cry. I felt her touch on my shoulder and then my vision changed to the Mirror Chamber.

"You idiot!" Midna cried to Serafina.

"What?" Serafina shouted.

"I'm sure Link could've pulled through if you hadn't shown up! We look different and incredibly similar to the twilight beasts! If they see Link with us then of course they'll blame him for everything!" Midna yelled.

Serafina smirked and said, "I know."

~*~

So, no sure how you guys will react to me adding a character outside of TLOZ but I wanted an enemy other than Ganondorf. Let me know what you think and be as harsh as you see fit. I'm a BIG girl hahaha XD


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" or any of its characters

So I didn't die or anything and I'm _really_ sorry for the _extremely_ late update. I hope you guys didn't give up on me.

I've had so much stuff to do seeing as I'm getting my one of my full length novels published! I'm so excited!

Anyways, I think you guys have waited long enough. We ended with Serafina revealing herself to the Ordonians and Midna transported her, Link, and Serafina to the Mirror Chamber.

"You _know_? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Midna asked.

"It means that everything is happening according to my plans. You see, Link may have had a chance of convincing everyone that his wolf form was still good, but now that he's been seen with Twilit beings, creatures who these _Hylians_," she spat out the word, "believe are evil, he has no hope of gaining the trust of anyone ever again." She ended with a light laugh.

"Is this how you're getting your revenge on me, Serafina?" Midna growled.

"Of course not. I'm not harming you by hurting him, am I?" Serafina said. She was looking at Midna for a long moment before she said, "or am I?" with genuine curiosity.

Midna seemed to choke back her words for a moment, like she'd been caught in the act of a crime. When she collected herself, she asked, "So then, if this isn't revenge, why are you doing it?"

"I'm doing it for my dad," she said with a menacing grin. "I'll be back," she whispered. Her voice echoed as her body faded to fine black dust and flew into the sky.

"Her dad?" I asked.

"I don't know. My mother would never tell me who her father was, like she was ashamed or something," Midna mumbled. "Whoever he is, this just means that we have two more people we need to look out for. Serafina is a force to be reckoned with and I'm sure her father is just the same."

I sighed and turned away from Midna. "Can we still handle this? It's not only Ganondorf now, but Serafina and her dad as well. And on top of that, now I have to be aware of everyone who's trying to kill or capture me." I was silent for a moment before I said, "I'm really sorry, Midna. I should've expected the way they reacted to myself and Serafina. The people of Hyrule don't trust anything they don't know."

"Link," Midna whispered. I could feel her hand on my back, lightly touching me as if she was unsure of what to do.

"You don't have to stay here, Midna. I won't put you through this with me," I said.

Her hand pressed harder against my back until it traced around my side and she appeared in front of me. "I won't make you face this alone, Link. I've been here all along and I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

I kept my eyes down until her fingers touched my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. "No matter how you look at it, Link, you being involved is my fault. A shadow beast is what brought you into the Twilight the first time but, after you got out, you could've just lived normally," she mumbled.

"As a wolf," I smiled softly. "It's not your fault. I would've helped you anyways. It's just the type of person I am. With or without the triforce."

"Either way, you've helped me fight Zant and defeat Ganondorf once, now I'm going to help you this time. One way or another, we _will_ do this," she smiled.

I looked into her eyes and my head raced. I knew what I wanted, but how could I tell her now that there's no possible way we'll be able to be together. She won't let me stay in the Twilight Realm and I won't force her into a world that doesn't trust her. I sighed and dropped my head.

"What is it, Link?" Midna asked with worry.

"You remember what you were saying at my house? About the words we couldn't say?" I mumbled.

"Yes..."

"And your question. You asked what I missed most about our adventure."

Midna nodded.

"Well, the reason I couldn't tell you then, was because I wasn't sure how you'd respond. Now, I'm just so unsure whether or not we'll be able to stay together. I feel like the smallest thing will be able to pull us apart and I want you to know." I hesitated for a long moment. She searched my eyes endlessly, hoping to find the answers to her questions. "The thing I missed most about our adventure was you."

Her eyes doubled in size.

"The truth is, Midna... I love you. I didn't realize it until you left, but once you were gone... I thought it was too late. The reason I jumped to the stone was because I couldn't imagine what was happening to the Twilight Realm and I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You did all this for me?"

I lowered my eyes. She was quiet for a long moment until I suddenly felt her arms wrapped around me. I was frozen stiff with shock.

"I'm so happy," she said with tears. "I've wanted to tell you all this time now, too, but I didn't think you felt the same and I didn't want to burden you."

"Burden me?" I asked as I pulled her away from me.

"How can you live a normal life while being in love with a being from another world?" she cried softly.

"My life is far from normal, even without you. You bring me the closest to normalcy that someone like me can get."

"How do you figure?"

"For someone like me, someone who's constantly fighting someone or something, someone who never gets a moment's peace for more than twenty-four hours; having someone to love is the only piece of a normal life that I have."

Midna smiled softly and a tint of pink took her cheeks.

I took her chin in my hand and held it there for a moment. "I love you, Midna. But I can't expect you to stay here with me when the people distrust you so much. I can handle if they hate me, but I don't want to put you through that," I whispered.

"Had it not been for you protecting me, you would have your life still. You chose to risk yourself rather than let them see me. I could've hidden from them all along, even if they saw me then, but you can't. If you won't let me take full blame for this mess, at least let me take half. And because I'm half to blame, I'll stay here with you and we'll endure it together. Besides, we have no chance of defeating our adversaries if we don't do it together," Midna said.

I smiled softly to her and stared into her eyes. We were silent.

As I looked into her eyes...

_Midna's POV _

As I looked into his eyes...

_Link and Midna Overlap_

I knew this was where I was meant to be at this very moment.

_Link's POV _

She's the only person who matters...

_Midna's POV _

And I'll do whatever it takes to protect him.

_Link and Midna Overlap_

No one else matters. We can do anything as long as we're together.

_Link's POV _

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It's like my whole world was spiralling out of control and its center of gravity was her. She was the only thing keeping me stable. As I looked at her, I saw a glassiness forming in her eyes and a small tear fell down her cheek. The smile slowly faded from my face as I inched closer to her. Her smile softened and her eyes widened as I moved closer. There was a moment of hesitation when our lips were millimetres apart. Our eyes remained locked in a gaze, even as she raised her hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes slowly as I moved closer and closed the gap. Our lips met with a spark and the moment seemed endless.

As we slowly and hesitantly stepped back, she looked into my eyes once more and said, "I love you too, Link."

I couldn't hold back my smile as I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a close embrace.

_Midna's POV_

I don't know why, but his hug surprised me. I just kissed him, but it was the hug that caught me off guard. I never wanted to let him go, but I knew that we had other things to worry about right now. "Link," I mumbled. He let me go slowly, but still kept me within his arms. "We need to figure out what we're going to do. Ganondorf is after the princess and, if the townspeople won't let us near her, we can't protect her."

"I know," he said in a low voice before he let me go, looking away. "And my scent is still in Ordon. No one is safe." He turned to me with a serious expression and said, "We're going to have to do something."

"I think our only option is the fused shadow," I said as I pulled the broken remains of the shadow from under my cloak and held my hands out under them, making the hover above. "This magic is old, and I'm not sure how it can be repaired."

"We never did get to talk to the princess about it," he said. "We need to find a way to get near her, but the closest portal is outside castle town. There's no way the guards will let me through, human or not."

I giggled and said, "You never did get to experience my full power before." He looked at me in confusion and I said, "I'm not bound by the portals anymore. I can teleport you right to Zelda's bedroom chambers."

"Then what are we waiting for?" he smiled.

I smiled with him and touched his cheek before using my power to teleport us to Zelda.

~*~_ Link's POV_

When my vision stabilized, I was on the roof of the castle, just above Zelda's room. I sighed and said, "I guess you still can't teleport me without turning me to this form," as I looked to my grey paws, one of which was still bound with a shackle.

Midna appeared at my side and said, "No. Though you can walk in the Twilight Realm in your human form, teleporting takes you through a dark corridor which, much like the fog that Zant cast in the Twilight Realm, will force you into that form."

As she took the crystal from my being and my form changed back to a human, I asked, "The sols can't protect me?" as I drew the Master Sword from its sheath.

Midna stepped closer and traced her finger down the length of the blade. A line of white light glowed faintly for a moment where her finger touched. "The sols do have the power to fend of twilight, but these corridors are too condensed. There is just too much for the sols to block," she explained.

I looked down to the sword in my hand and said, "_'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage'_..."

"Link?" Midna asked me.

I sheathed my sword as I said, "I can't depend on the Master Sword and the sols to do everything for me. Let's go talk to the princess." I turned to the end of the roof where I knew there was a window. "Do you have any way of knowing if there are guards in there with her?"

"I can try to sneak in with the shadows, but I won't be able to get any closer than the shadows reach," she said.

"It's worth a try," I said. "If you can see Zelda and someone is in there with her, try to signal to her and she might be able to get them to leave."

"Alright, I'll do my best," she said as she drifted over the edge of the roof and vanished into the shadows. I stood and looked over the proud town of Hyrule. I wondered if I'd ever be able to be among these people again. My thoughts were disturbed when an arrow rushed inches past my head. I looked down to where the arrow came from and saw Auru, Ashei, Rusl, and Chad standing with Telma and some soldiers at the edge of the castle grounds. Auru was had strung and fired another arrow, but I was able to draw my shield and deflect the weapon just in time. When I looked back around my shield, I saw Rusl's hawk flying in my direction and I knew I couldn't hold him off without killing him, which I refused to do.

"Get out of here, Link!" Telma shouted in her booming voice. "We made it clear that we don't want you around anymore!"

I wanted to call back, but I needed to get away from the hawk. I threw my shield back over my shoulder before slipping down over the roof and in through the window. I ran up the stairs and barged in the room just as a guard was leaving.

He tumbled to the ground before quickly getting to his feet and drawing his sword.

"Please, stop!" Zelda cried.

"He's dangerous, princess!" the soldier shouted before he charged at me.

I drew my sword out of instinct and heard the princess gasp. I knew why and she was right. Even in my defence, I can't hurt her people. I moved quickly, hitting the blunt hilt of the Master Sword into the soldier's chest, taking his breath away momentarily.

"Link!" Zelda called.

"He'll be fine," I said as the soldier fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "He's just stunned."

Zelda looked to her guard with worry, but knew Link was right.

Midna came out of the shadow without surprising Zelda and said, "You were supposed to wait for me to come get you!"

"I was running out of time," I said. "Telma and the others are outside the castle. I can't reason with them anymore."

Zelda lowered her gaze and said, "I wish they could see how much they need you."

"I understand you're upset, princess, but we really need to speak with you and we won't have much time here," Midna said.

"If you two take me away from here, they will only suspect you more," Zelda said.

"Princess, we have much more pressing matters to deal with right now," I said. "I can regain their trust somehow, but we need to worry about the real problem first."

Zelda looked to me, Midna, and the guard writhing on the ground before she mumbled, "alright. I'm sure the castle and the town will be safe with the soldiers and the others here." She stepped forward and took mine and Midna's hand before we were all taken by a white light.

Alright, chapter 12 is finally done after sitting partially written on my computer for almost a year now lol. And I finally got my chapter length up as promised. It was a bit of a drastic change in length, but I found that when I tried to do it gradually like I said before, well, I ended up keeping them short by accident. I also want to apologize for the really bad POV switching in this chapter before the kiss. I promise it won't happen like that again. Okay, well, I think that's all I have to say and I hope that I'll have a new chapter up soon. Cya!


End file.
